


Something Missing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Adoption, Adulthood, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After losing his parents Ryo is aware of something missing from his life, but what will fill that empty place inside him?
Kudos: 2





	Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 143: Missing at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Before the manga and Vol. 1.

Ever since the deaths of his parents something had been missing from Ryo’s life. His Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick had been very kind, taking him into their home, not trying to replace his parents because at eighteen he’d been old enough not to need parenting, but they were family nonetheless and he’d welcomed their warmth and companionship; even though it did little to ease the pain of loss it had lessened the loneliness and given him a badly needed sense of security.

It couldn’t last of course; he’d known that all along. He’d already been approaching adulthood when he’d moved in with them, and he’d had his future to consider. So he’d attended a local college, gotten the qualifications he needed, applied to the police academy, and after graduating from there he’d been out on his own.

It was freeing in a way, having his own small apartment, his own car, no one at home to tell him what to do, or when to do it. Of course there were the less fun aspects of having bills to pay, and being responsible for all the household chores, but he’d always helped around the house growing up so nothing was really new to him.

His first day on the job, partnered with an older, more experienced cop, was a revelation, so much he still had to learn, but he applied himself diligently and fitted in well enough with his partner and the other cops he worked with, going out for drinks with them after work a couple of times a week. He dated too, but nothing serious, and the relationships, if they could be called that, never lasted long. He was too focused on his job, spending most evenings studying books on criminology, forensics, and law, determined to make detective as soon as possible. That had always been his goal, not just to keep the peace on the streets but to investigate and solve crimes. He knew that was the only way he’d ever stand any chance of learning the truth behind his parents’ murder.

But still something was missing, something elusive that he couldn’t pin down. He liked his life, he was mostly happy, enjoyed his independence, and was completely dedicated to his job, but sometimes he felt a bit… lonely. When he was working he felt needed, but at the end of the day, going home alone to an empty apartment was a bit of a letdown.

Then he made detective and transferred to another precinct, was dumped headlong into a drugs-related murder case, and met a small boy who’d just lost everything. Suddenly he was needed for something more than just solving the case and getting justice for the victim’s family. Here was a boy who needed a home and someone to look after him, someone who understood what he was going through.

Now Ryo’s apartment is messy and full of noise, but he doesn’t mind a bit. This is what was missing: someone to care for.

The End


End file.
